The past repeats itself.txt
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: About how Sirius could live with Harry and his family.


The past repeats itself  
Harry had just come home for the summer, to find some one had moved in next door. It was a young girl with ebony-auburn coloured hair, and green eyes. She looked about Harry's age. But she wasn't on her own. There were about 6 boys and a girl with her.  
"Ron!" shouted Harry " What are you doing here and who's that?" asked Harry " Harry I had no idea you lived here" replied Ron " Oh come on Ron we knew, we thought you did! " said Fred and George together. " Oh thanks for telling me." Ron said back. " So why are you here and who is that girl?" Its our cousin Louise Howlet on mums side, she's half magic, half muggle" replied Ron. " God I am going to have so much fun," Harry said happily. " So Ron aren't you going to introduce me to your new found friend an..." " Your Harry Potter, I don't believe it I live next door to him, and my cousins mates with him, and he didn't tell me about him" Louise ranted on to herself " Nice to meet you as well" said Harry sarcastically. " Oh I am sorry manners, Miss Howlet pleased to meet you."   
God I wish Ron had told me he had a cousin sooner! She's so pretty I've seen her some where before though, where? She has nice eyes! Stop it she's your best friends cousin!  
" Boy in here now" shouted Uncle Vernon. Harry reluctantly left his best friend and plodded into the kitchen. " This is Dudley's new dog and you are going to take it for walks every morning! Do you here, do it now, whilst me and Petunia greet the new neighbours." Ranted on Uncle Vernon  
Great walking a dog. Harry thought the dog looked familiar, then he knew this black dog as someone else, Sirius!  
"Sirius is that you if it is transform, oh wait better not be seen." Said Harry, Harry took the dog down an ally way. " Oh thanks Harry I was starting to get sick of those oafs stroking me" said a calm looking Sirius " How did you end up here" said an utterly surprised Harry "well I figured if I couldn't see you as a human, why not a dog. I found out where you lived from the address crookshanks gave me, and then I followed Dudley home, and made sure he became besotted with his faithful companion" Harry just stood their watching Sirius tell of his journey to get here.   
" I don't understand, why has Ron's cousin moved in next door and why have you come, I mean I'm not in trouble or anything?" said an exasperated Harry. " Dumbledore told me to inform the weaslys to be near you some how and I as your Godfather have to protect you, plus Voldermorts out there and you needed adult wizard supervision." Said Sirius Harry was in a daze and then 1 single thought came into his head   
Wonder if she would go out with me, a wonder if Ron would let me date his cousin.  
" Harry hello there anybody in," said Sirius urgently trying to get his godsons attention "what, Oh Sirius do you think Louise is nice" Sirius couldn't believe the words escaping his godsons mouth." Harry Voldermorts here, the wizard, Harry you can't go all girlly this is important." " A know it is Sirius, but I haven't had any nightmares or headaches this summer" said Harry " oh be careful though he's still out there, a better get back to Dudley he'll think you've kidnapped me." Said a barking Sirius So Harry went back to the Dursleys feeling extremely happy. He had his best friends cousin living next door, and his godfather for a pet, but still knowing he was there it made, Harry feel loved for once in his live.  
Next Day  
Louise was up early next morning, with her cousin Ginny. They went into the village, and bought some bread and milk for breakfast. Louise liked it here, for she was minutes away from London, and yet living in the country. Also she had her cousins with her and a certain boy next door, Harry. After the shopping when it was getting towards 10.30am Ginny and Lou bought two ice creams, and waited till the clothes shops opened up.   
They went in and bought some dresses, Ginny didn't know how to work muggle money so Louise paid for it all, and told her what clothes muggle teenagers buy. Louise bought a red velvet skirt and a red velvet dress and a green silk dress and jeans. Ginny bought a costume and a green cotton blouse and a denim jacket. They were sitting in the park admiring the stuff they bought. When a Dalmatian walked up to them. Louise looked down at it and started to pet it. " Ahh your cute aren't ya, where you from" Louise said feeling the dogs neck for a collar of some sort. " Ginny int she cute!" Louise said to her cousin. " Yeah" Ginny replied petting the dog. " Of coarse I'm cute I'm meant to be, excuse me girls do you know where a can find a large black dog" the Dalmatian asked in an upper-class voice. " You talk" said Ginny " why of coarse I am an animagus" she replied shortly. " Wow, How Dy know we were witches" Louise asked puzzled. " My dear you talk about muggles and I can never mistake a Weasly child." She said. " You know our family" Ginny asked. " Yeah, I'm Kirsty and that over there's Laura" she explained and gestured to a fox on a lead being held by a boy. " Well erm nice to meet you and the boy next door has a large black dog," Lou said answering Kristy's question. " Could you be so kind to take me there"Kirsty asked politely. " Sure, why do you want to know?" they asked. "Well just I heard he's quite a dog, and. Just can you take us to him." Kirsty pleaded. " Sure". With that they traipsed out of Howarth village and round to Harry's house. They knocked on the door and were about to ask if Harry was in when Harry himself answered the door. " Hello you two my aunt and Uncle have gone out and Dudley's out. Whanna come in?" Harry asked hopefully. They sat down in the living room with Ginny staring at everything she saw. "Harry we found some dogs in the park who said they were looking for a large black dog" Louise said starting conversation. " They said there're looking" Harry said unbelievably. Just at that moment Sirius/Lunar jumped at the window and started barking at the dogs out side. Kirsty and Laura ran up to the door once they saw Sirius. " What the hell Sir.... Lunar come back here" Harry cried. " Oh they're the dogs and that's Daniel we were telling you about." Sirius led them inside and out the back. They all transformed. " Laura, Kirsty and Daniel what are you all doing here?" Sirius said happily. " Well Dumbledore told me you'd be around here and a saw the girls in there and recognised Ginny so a got them to bring me here" Kirsty replied dancing around. " And Mum was worried she'd heard you'd escaped and sent me looking for you." Daniel talked for the first time. Harry just stood there gaping at them all. And finally Sirius held Laura's hand and said " Harry this is my wife" He said gesturing to Laura. " And this is my brother and this is Kirsty one of your mums best friends." Sirius explained out of breath.  
" Wow a dinna know what to say, erm Hi and what shall a do about the girls?" Harry asked questioningly. " You know what just promise them to secrecy an yadayada" Sirius said in an exasperated tone and gazed at Laura. " O.k." Harry replied and left the friends to reminiscence in old times. " Hey Harry where are the animals?" Louise asked.   
She's wearing shorts okay erm come on tell em if your going to have a relationship with any of these girls you'd have to tell them sooner or later. So here goes!  
" Hi the animals are in the back garden and my dog is my Godfather, Sirius Black, please don't jump at the name he's innocent Petigrew killed my parents. And those animals are his wife and his friend and brother." Harry sighed he'd done it told a girl. " Well, that's o.k. With us int it Ginny if you say he's innocent, he's innocent with us and no more secrets we are your friends." Louise said understandingly. " Yeah, well come and meet them, you won't tell anyone will yours not even your parents?" Harry said in anxiety pleading with the 2 girls. " Sure your secrets, all of them will die with us!" Ginny said smiling. Harry led them into the back yard where a Dalmatian and a scruffy looking Labrador and a fox were running around chasing each other with Daniel watching them curiously. " Its alright guys, you can come inside, they know its cool." Harry said in a relaxing tone. The animals traipsed in and Daniel left to go next door so the Dursleys wouldn't know anything was wrong. Kirsty went next door and talked to Louise and Ginny. They were asking her all sots of questions. " How dy know my mum and what was she like at school" Ginny asked intently. " Well we were close the 5 of us girls Kirsty, Laura, Louise, Lily and your mum, we would latch onto the Marauders and Arthur and Robin. We would go to Hogsmead together and go on holiday all of us." Kirsty finished with a happy sigh. " Wow was it good in the 70s?" Louise asked who was interested in old modern music. " Your joking aren't you, it was the best decade leather robes, excellent music mind you the clothes were a little sad, and dull." Kirsty explained smiling. " Oh yeah Louise, Are you and Harry going out or somet because he was looking at you in a peculiar James way" Kirsty asked. Louise replied hotly " No we are not, Even if we were a wouldn't tell anyone anyway."  
" Louise, Ginny its time for Supper comes down." Lou's mum called. " Come on you gonna change." Louise asked. " Yeah" and a Dalmatian trotted down the stairs.  
Next-door Laura was hiding under a bush with Sirius lying on top of her. Sirius was licking her ear affectionately when Dudley came out and started looking for Lunar/Sirius. " Lunar come here boy, dinner time" Dudley said looking pathetically around for the dog. Lunar whispered somet to Laura and padded of and came back with a pork chop and some water.  
  
That's the end of my first part please be good fans and write a review.  
  



End file.
